narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Hanabi
Aiko Hanabi (ハナビ愛子, Hanabi Aiko) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team Ino and the heir to the Hanabi clan through her father Souhei Hanabi. She is the girlfriend/wife of Arashi Uzumaki and mother to four wonderful kids in the future. Background Aiko was born as the granddaughter of the head leader of the Hanabi clan and the leader of the Fuuma clan. She was only 4 years old when her parents sealed the Thunder and Lightning dragon Seiryuu inside of her after it tried to destroy the Hanabi clan's main land. There were also some rouge ninja attacking the clan, but luckily her grandfather, Rai Fuuma, the leader of the Fuuma clan, protected the Hanabi clan. This is because the Fuuma Clan has known the Hanabi Clan for generations, and they help the Hanabi clan with all sorts of things. One of the reasons the Fuuma clan is so close to the Hanabi clan is because of marriage and close friendship. Childhood As far as she can remember, it had always been her and her grandmother Ayame Hanabi, as she doesn't remember much about her mother and father other than their names. Her grandmother taught her any types of jutsu that the Hanabi clan had through generations, and came to learn that Aiko had inherited her mother's Crystal Release, and she also had the Lightning Release from her father. When Aiko was 6 or 7 she told her grandmother that she wants to be a shinobi and Ayame enrolled her into the Academy. Personality Aiko has a short temper and she violently hits anyone that upsets her, which tended to get her in trouble. Aiko hated her hair as it is the reason many kids bullied her for it. When Aiko gets excited or happy she often ends her sentences with a "da"~ttebane despite her parents' teachings when she was growing up. Despite her temper, she is kind, cheerful and friendly. When Aiko got older, she has been keeping her anger in control. Sometimes, she gets compared to Sakura and her sensei Ino because of her strength and her kind heart, but she did not let it bother her because that's what Ino tells her everytime they are alone or with the rest of the team. Aiko can be patient but when it is something that sounds cool she just wants to know what it is, and she enjoys every last second she has with her loved ones. Appearance Aiko has pale skin, dark blue eyes and bright red hair. During her childhood, she wears a purple dress with short fishnet sleeves, a black sash and blue shorts with shinobi sandals of the same colour. During her genin years, she wears a purple sleeveless kimono-style dress with blue designs, sash and stockings. She wears a light blue hair clip and her forehead protector on a black cloth. There is also a black turtleneck shorts underneath the dress. In her chūnin years, she wears a high-collared sleeveless dress that splits at the hips to give room for movement. The dress has purple designs with a purple belt and light coloured shorts underneath. Abilities Weapon-wise, she use the good old fashion way of scrolls at times however she uses kunais and shurikens most of the time. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique She can summon a mythelogical beast, something that is common in the Fuuma clan. Kekkei Genkai Aiko possesses the Crystal Release. By using this power, Aiko can summon and freely manipulate her crystal constructs in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls. However, the deadliest aspect of her Crystal Release is that it crystallises the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Intelligence Aiko is smart enough to pass tests but she is not a genius. She is avarage in all of her tests, just like her mother and her grandmother. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *"Aiko" means "loved child" (愛子) *"Hanabi" means "fireworks" (ハナビ) *Even at an young age, Aiko was a good cook. *Aiko’s favorite food is any type of ramen, while she dislikes anything bitter. *Aiko doesn’t want to fight anyone. *Aiko parents are "gone" (missing), due to the lightning dragon attacking her home village which was set by her uncle Kouhei Hanabi. So the only family Aiko knows about is her grandmother, who is the current head of the Hanabi Clan. *Aiko is a next generation character. *Aiko is similar to Kushina Uzumaki, and this was done intentionally by the creator because of the creator journey in her school life being bullied, just because of not being like the other children and for liking "baby shows" but when some shows are for teens. Quotes *(As a Child, when she introduces herself to her classmates) ''"I'm Aiko Hanabi, please to meet ya all ~ttebane!" '' *(To Naruto when she first meet him) ''"Did I do something wrong Hokage-sama?" '' *(After her parents introduce themselves to her) ''"Tou-chan...Kaa-chan..I finally get to meet you..." '' Reference Aiko Hanabi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by ShugoCharaDiamond on deviantART. Category:DRAFT